


Lend a Hand

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Explicit, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Kageyama finds Hinata in the bathrooms and helps him out.(Takes place during a Summer Camp where they all share a house or whatever.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out how I imagined & I'm not good with the characterization but i hope you like it x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

Hinata squirmed, rolling over uncomfortably on his futon and kicking his blanket down. The air was hot and stifling- normally something that didn’t bother him that much but at the moment it was making his situation unbearable. His thighs pressed together hotly and his fingers curled into his sides, heart beating in his throat. Lifting his head from the pillow, he peered around the dark room filled with his team’s snoring forms, all of them soundly asleep. He chewed on his lip, looking down his body with confliction. He couldn’t do it here, could he?

Looking the room over once more, Hinata pushed himself up on his elbows before quickly jumping up. Sure that everyone was still asleep, he tip toed to the door – not that he had to, he could just say he had to use the bathroom. It wasn’t entirely a lie. He opened the door just far enough for him to slip through, breathing a sigh of relief as he stepped into the cooler hallway. He didn’t notice the eyes that followed him.

He almost jogged to the bathrooms, bare feet quickly pattering along the cold floors. Perhaps he should’ve worn slippers but then again it didn’t really matter, at least he was getting a little bit of relief from the summer air. The bathroom almost felt like an ice box when he stepped inside, icy tiles hitting the soles of his feet and he shivered, bouncing from one foot to the other. _Okay, quickly now,_ He murmured to himself, closing the door behind him. For a moment Hinata just stood there, not really knowing where to go. The toilets didn’t really sound appealing and he didn’t want to do it on the waiting benches.

*

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, pushing the door open with a slow yawn. Squinting in the dark, the room seemed empty and quiet except for the dripping of water somewhere in the distance. He frowned, rubbing his eyes again. Where’d that stupid shorty go then? He turned back to the door when he heard the unmistakable whimper that stopped him right in his tracks. Not sure he actually heard it, he waited, looking down at his slippers. Silence still enveloped the space, save for the dripping tap and he shook his head. Maybe he should try the vending machines down the- Kageyama’s head snapped up and he swung around. There it was again, louder but almost muffled. His eyes narrowed as he walked, quietly making his way to the adjoining showers just around the corner of the sink wall.

“Don’t tell me you’re crying again?”

Hinata nearly swallowed his tongue, suddenly staring right at Kageyama.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kageyama snapped, one hand on the wall he just rounded.

“N-Nothing! Don’t look!” Hinata squeaked.

“I’ve seen you cry before-” He suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

The raven-haired boy lowered his gaze, eyes falling over Hinata’s form. He was staring back at Kageyama with wide eyes, a bewildered look in them but that was not what caught Kageyama’s attention. The boy sat on the floor; pajama bottoms around his knees, legs pressed together tightly and his hand between them gripping himself.

“You really think now is the best time to jerk off? You know we have to get up early.” He scoffed.

“I know that! Shut up.” Hinata doubled over, hiding his face in his pulled up knees.

“You better not slack off tomorrow because of this, dumbass.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to lose the game for it.”

Hinata bit his lip, he really didn’t want Kageyama to be mad at him but why the hell was he talking so casually about tomorrow and not the fact that he caught him like this?

“C-can we not talk about it? I’ll be fine.”

“You better be.”

“Why the hell are you still here, isn’t this grossing you out?” Hinata grumbled, glaring up at him through his messy hair.

“It’s normal, isn’t it?” The raven-head deadpanned, “Though I don’t know why you want to do it now or here.”

“I didn’t want to! It just happened and it’s so damn hot in that room.”

Kageyama looked at him sharply, eyes flickering to his blushing legs, “I’m going back to bed. Just hurry it up.”

“I’m trying.”

“It’s not that difficult.” He rolled his eyes.

“Stop telling me what to do. You’re acting like the damn king-“

Kageyama swung around, glaring down hotly at Hinata with a pointed finger.

“I told you. Not to. Call me that.” He hissed.

Hinata clamped his mouth shut. Now he really made Kageyama mad- but even so, why did it suddenly make him throb.

“I…Sorry. I’ll try.” He whispered. It really was hard when he didn’t really have anything to look at but himself.

Kageyama sighed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“Do you want some help?”

“What!”

“S _HHHHH_!” He jumped at the echo of Hinata’s voice.

“T-That’s not necessary.” The smaller boy yelped. Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh...” Hinata flushed, trying to look anywhere but at the other.

“Get up.”

“Eh?”

“I said,” Kageyama stepped in too close, “Get off the dirty floor.”

Kageyama grabbed a handful of Hinata’s T-shirt, pulling him on his feet and shoving him back until he hit the wall. Hinata yelped, legs still tangled in his pajama bottoms as he fell back awkwardly, Kageyama holding him somewhat steady. He was looking down the length of Hinata’s body to where the boy was still desperately trying to hide his arousal. His cheeks were burning hot and there was no place to hide it from the other’s piercing gaze.

“I’m going to get you off, is that okay?”

Hinata visibly shuddered. He was beyond embarrassed but this was Kageyama and right now he’d be stupid to say no.

He nodded weakly.

“Take your hands away.”

Hinata opened his mouth to ask where exactly he should move them to but Kageyama already answered before he even uttered a word, “Just hold onto me.”

Shakily his hands found their way to Kageyama’s chest where they automatically curled into his night shirt. Kageyama’s fingers grazed his stomach, making his heart jump into his throat as they pulled at the hem. He pushed it up Hinata’s small body until it was beneath his chin, telling him to hold it there. He did as he was told, holding it against his chest with his chin. He couldn’t see Kageyama’s face like this but maybe that was for the best. He was way too shy now to even look at him anyway. Though, he was now forced to look down his body where Kageyama’s fingers moved down in a trail of heat to his groin.

“ _Nngh_!”

Hinata felt like his body could go limp, hips snapping up into Kageyama as he wrapped his hand around Hinata’s throbbing arousal.

“You’re really worked up.” Kageyama muttered.

The shorter boy tried to reply but the words sat stuck in his throat. He couldn’t focus; all he could think about was Kageyama’s hand on him, working him up and down like this was the most normal thing to do. Was it supposed to feel like this? Somehow someone else’s hand felt like an entirely new sensation and it was sending constant shivers up and down his spine. He choked out a sob, Kageyama’s thumb rubbing over his leaking head to spread the fluid down further.

“You good?”

Hinata nodded furiously, doing his best to keep his shirt up. Kageyama continued his movements, flicking his wrist up and down at a faster pace now. _God_ , it was so hot. Sweat dripped down the back of Hinata’s neck and forehead, slowly making his eyes burn and he blinked wildly to get it out. His hair stuck to skin and he itched all over, the heat spreading through him rapidly with each passing second. Kageyama’s grip tightened and he fisted Hinata’s dick harder. Hinata cried out, back arching and his body pressing up into Kageyama’s. Blood rushed to his ears, pounding so loudly he couldn’t even hear himself breathing and he tried to blink away the spots swimming across his vision.

“Fuck- you’re loud.” Kageyama said, voice strained.

It made Hinata moan, hips moving to get more friction and his fingers clutching the other’s shirt tighter.

“You’re ruining my shirt, dumbass.”

He wasn’t listening, unashamed as he basically rode Kageyama’s hand. Their thighs were touching, both hot and slightly clammy with sweat- Hinata didn’t think he’d like it but he wanted more. His head fell back against the wall, letting his shirt slip back down his body. His blunt nails cut at Kageyama through his shirt but he didn’t even notice, just trying to hold onto something to ground him. He whimpered and moaned again as Kageyama stepped closer to press against him. He put his hand against the wall next to Hinata’s head to steady himself and Hinata’s shaking body.

“You need to shut up, they’re going to hear you!” He hissed down at him.

Hinata choked on another moan, mind an absolute mess with Kageyama’s hips against his.

“I c-can’t, _nngh_ , can’t!” Hinata rasped.

The tight knot in his insides pulled ever tighter and it felt like it was about to snap. Burning hot pleasure coursed through his veins and tears stung his eyes. Kageyama cursed, fucking him faster with his hand as the smaller boy thrashed at him and clawed at his chest with endless begging moans.

“Oh-god! It’s going to- _ah!_ Don’t stop, plea-“

Kageyama kissed him.

Hinata’s vision burst into white, his whole body arching into Kageyama as the cord inside him finally snapped. Shaking he melted against Kageyama’s mouth, pleasure racking his body as he spilled all over his stomach and Kageyama’s hand. _Fuck_. Hinata came harder than he had ever before.

Kageyama swallowed Hinata’s moans, kissing him so hard he felt like his lips were going to be bruised.

Hinata collapsed into Kageyama’s chest and he pulled him up, holding him on his feet as they pulled away. He bent down to pull Hinata’s pants up with one hand and secured them around the shorter boy’s waist. He pulled a face at Hinata’s soiled shirt, wiping his stomach clean with one edge.

“S-sorry.” He breathed out heavily.

“I didn’t think it’ll be so intense but it’s fine.” Kageyama pushed his hair out of face and helped Hinata stand properly.

“Me neither.” He flushed

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” Hinata murmured, looking at his feet.

“I’m going to wash my hands, take off your shirt. I have a spare in my locker.” Kageyama said, making his way to the row of sinks.

Hinata quietly followed him, pulling his shirt off, “Thank you.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything, waiting for Hinata to finish and put the dirty shirt in his own locker. The shirt swallowed Hinata, looking more like a dress but it was so soft and smelled like Kageyama. Hinata just wanted to drown in it, not that he’d ever admit it.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep.” The raven-head said, actually sounding tired.

Hinata felt a bit guilty now, “Didn’t you want to…you know?”

He flushed at the side glance Kageyama threw him.

“No. Maybe next time.”

And then he left, having Hinata follow him with wide eyes. _Next time?_ He hid his smile in his hands and hugged the shirt closer to his body. _Next time_.

_Nobody said anything the next morning, though it was clear as day Hinata was not wearing his own shirt like the night before._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^w^


End file.
